Sentenced By Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Influence or the Universe of Fake Existence and Universe of Blood. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. After refusing his original solution, Dennim argues that killing her father is the only other way and she needs to put her morals aside if she ever wants to be free. But Mind can't find herself in that idea, bringing the conversation to a halt. Dennim is disappointed by her lack of motivation to save herself, but keeps further comments to himself. That evening Mind's father comes home and enters her room with the intention to commit assault. Again Mind stands eye in eye with the reality of her situation, but even after having reached her limit earlier that day, she can't find the courage to attempt a rescue. She starts sobbing, but lets the man caress her face. Before Mind's father can do more, Dennim appears behind him and swiftly cuts his throat with the previously denied "key". The blood hits Mind's dress, whereafter her father slumps onto the ground and is pronounced dead. Mind is paralyzed by the sudden change of events and browses the room for Dennim, who has suddenly disappeared. When she realizes she's alone and she's stuck with the corpse of her father, she starts crying. Mind's mother becomes alarmed by the noise from upstairs and heads over to Mind's room. She finds her husband dead on her bed and a bloodied Mind holding a dagger. She draws the only conclusion she can and has her daughter arrested. Mind gets found guilty for killing her father and her continuous stories about the imaginary Dennim earns her life in a mental institution. The follow-up claims of her abuse are fully ignored because of her already damaged reputation, and her mother's testimony that argues she is known to make up stories is the nail in the coffin. Her abuse is left unexplored and Mind and her mother seperate on a bad note. Mind is never visited by her after getting committed, as she is assured she killed her father for no valid reason. 10 lonely years pass, until the long-abandoned Mind gets a sudden visit from a wealthy businessman she never expected to see. She finds herself one window away from Dennim, suddenly dressed in an expensive suit. Upon seeing him she can only feel resentment, as he got her get locked up and he's been granted a fortunate existence. But Dennim argues that she's indeed the one who killed her father and that she's crazy. Mind doesn't take Dennim's comments well and demands him to never come back again. As she is unwilling to speak, Dennim is forced to leave. This particular reality branches out into two possible conclusions; either Dennim stays gone and Mind never leaves the institution, or Dennim gets her fired. In the latter he does this because he doesn't take official goodbyes well and can't leave Mind to purposely die in an uncomfortable situation, which is against his character. As long he has the ability to save her, he will. Because Dennim used Mind's dead father as a sacrifice to himself years ago and has been able to bend reality ever since he was granted life, he buys her free without consequences. After Mind has been released and meets up with him outside, she still doesn't want anything to do with him. He keeps pressing on the fact he is made up by her and didn't intend for her to get the blame, but because she was bought free by him and outsiders acknowledge his existence, Mind doesn't believe he's imaginary and is convinced he's still messing with her. She isn't interested in his invitations to his house and demands him again to not come back for her. On her first day of freedom and adulthood, Mind tries to find a job and a living space for herself, but has trouble getting anywhere because of her heavy past. Dennim keeps following her around, offering help in an almost teasing way, but she won't have any of it and mostly ignores his presence. She spends a few nights on the street, until she becomes gravely ill and eventually weak enough for Dennim to scoop her out of the gutter and take her to his home. Category:Alternative endings Category:Bad endings Category:Good endings Category:Long written endings